


Dining in your Company

by Infidele



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Businessmen, Dinner, Drunk confessions, Fluff, M/M, this is kinda crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infidele/pseuds/Infidele
Summary: There is just too much tension between Sanghyuk and Youngbin at work. It's high time one of them did something about it





	Dining in your Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this really fast so it isn't edited very well but oh well :) enjoy. I wrote this bc I saw a prompt on twitter lawl and I just had to write it

“Hey, are you going to the company dinner tonight?” Sanghyuk looked up from his computer to see Inseong leaned up against the door to his office.

 

He could only spare a glance, quickly getting back to typing up a report that needed to be sent out in less than an hour. “I organized the entire thing of course I’m going to be there.”

 

“Right, right.” 

 

After a minute or two of typing Sanghyuk looked up again. Inseong was still loitering in his doorway, fidgeting with the watch on his wrist.

 

“Did you need something?” 

 

“Oh, no.” Sanghyuk started typing only to be interrupted by Inseong again. “It’s just I was wondering if you were finally going to talk to the boss about...you know.”

 

“Inseong what does that mean. I’m running on about 4 shots of espresso right now and I don’t have time for convoluted questions.” He had been up all night reviewing the finances of the past quarter so he could write up this report, and he had to deal with the incompetent people who seemed intent on ruining his plans for the company dinner all morning.

 

“Well, you and Youngbin are really close and all, and everybody knows that he favors you more than anyone else. Me and some of the other guys were just curious if you were going to, you know, do something about that tonight.”

 

“I’m his PA, of course he favors me. I don’t have to do anything about that unless you think that you are being paid unfairly because of it and if so that’s a matter you should take up with HR.” Sanghyuk started typing again, knowing that this conversation would take up more time than he had to finish the report.

 

“Sanghyuk, you know that’s not what I meant. Youngbin really likes you. And not just as a PA or a friend or anything. We wanted to know if you were finally going to ask him out.” Inseong and Youngbin were really close friends, having started up their company together almost six years ago to build it up to where it was today.

 

“I know that. I would be a terrible PA if I couldn’t figure out that much.” Sanghyuk had known them since they were in college and started working under Youngbin two years ago. He knew the older better than he knew his own parents.

 

“Please, just ask him out or let him down tonight. You know he will never ask you because he’s Youngbin and he would feel guilty about it. He adores you though, and he deserves to know if you return his feelings or not.”

 

“Are you sure you aren’t just asking me because you don’t want to lose the stupid betting pool you guys have on this? Don’t even try to deny it, I know everything that goes on around here.”

 

Inseong’s mouth opened and closed like a fish trying to find the words he lost. Sanghyuk kept furiously typing away, waiting for him to either respond or leave.

 

“Okay, but that’s not the only reason. He deserves to be happy. As his, and your, friend, I want the best for you guys. This little dance you have going on in the office is not that,” Inseong finally said.

 

It was no secret that Sanghyuk and Youngbin flirted endlessly when they were in the office together. Youngbin was a very attractive young businessman with whom Sanghyuk spent a lot of his time with. It was impossible to not harbor some feelings for his boss.

 

With the last few words typed up and the report attached and sent in an email, Sanghyuk stood up from his desk. “I need to run a few errands, but I’ll see you at the dinner. Make sure you look over the information I sent you about the tomorrow’s meeting.” Sanghyuk grabbed his jacket and briefcase, turning off the light before he exited the office. “Also, tell Jaeyoon to invite his interns to the dinner. I forgot and I won’t be able to send them the info right now.”

 

“Sanghyuk, you can’t dodge the issue forever!” Inseong called out to his back as Sanghyuk walked away. Middle finger high, he turned to corner to go catch an elevator to the parking garage.

 

He wasn’t going to indulge Inseong’s nosy habits by giving him a respectable answer. His feelings for Youngbin were between him and Youngbin. Or really just him since Youngbin had no inkling of Sanghyuk’s actual emotions. Which made him incredibly dense because apparently the rest of the office knew.

 

Sigh. Sanghyuk really did have to do everything in their relationship.

 

After picking up Youngbin’s suit from the dry cleaner’s and dropping it off at the golf course, Sanghyuk had to go get changed himself. It was only a company dinner, so he picked his third favorite suit, a light grey three piece without the tie so he looked more relaxed. Not that he was ever relaxed with this job.

 

He had another coffee and was about to go pick up Youngbin from his meeting on the golf course when he got a call from the venue. Of course the caterer was late. They had given him so many reasons to never hire them again it would be a miracle if they even ate at the dinner tonight.

 

He called Seokwoo as soon as he got in the car.

 

“Hey, Sanghyuk. What’s up?”

 

“Seokwoo, can you pick up Youngbin on your way to the dinner tonight? I have to go deal with the catering and I won’t be able to.”

 

“I guess. Can’t he drive himself?”

 

“He isn’t today because I don’t want him to leave his car at the venue if he gets too drunk to drive home. I’ll pay you for it.”

 

“No, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Thanks. He’s at the golf course. And I will pay you for this whether you like it or not.”

 

“Ha, okay then. I’ll see you at the dinner then.”

 

“Thanks again Seokwoo.”

 

When he arrived the caterers had just got there and were starting to set up in the kitchen. Rather than yelling their ears off (which would be pointless since the staff were not at fault), he got an assessment of when the food would be ready and what they actually brought him. It wasn’t as bad as he had expected.

 

The tables were all set and the decorations were in place as planned, which set a good ambiance for the dinner. He put a playlist of some background music on the speakers and left to go pick up some more booze since lord knows the catering company did not bring enough. His floor alone could consume everything they brought in the first thirty minutes. They weren’t alcoholics, but they certainly knew how to drink.

 

Hopefully twenty or more of their employees wouldn’t show up so that there was enough food. Even if they did, hopefully there would be enough alcohol to get them drunk enough not to care. Or get Sanghyuk drunk enough so that he didn’t care.

 

He rushed back to the venue with cases of wine and some harder liquor crammed anywhere they could fit. One of the catering staff helped him unload everything and put it in the kitchen for them to serve. 

 

Sanghyuk parked his car himself and then headed inside to greet the people who had started arriving.

 

He chatted a few people up that he hadn’t talked to in a while. They would compliment him for working so hard and he would do the same. He knew exactly who worked hard and who didn’t because he regularly had to look over the numbers, but this wasn’t the place to bring something like that up.

 

Soon Jaeyoon showed up with his two interns in tow. Neither were up to dress code, but Sanghyuk let it slide since he invited them at such short notice. He greeted the three of them and they talked for a little while until Inseong arrived.

 

Sanghyuk made it a point to always dress well, but Inseong did not share the same mantra. He was still in the same clothes he had been wearing at the office, which were decent for the office, but not for the event.

 

“Inseong, why didn’t you change before coming?” Sanghyuk hissed. As the CEO he had an image to uphold even with his employees.

 

“Someone stole my PA so I didn’t have time to change. It’s fine though, it makes me more approachable.” Inseong was a great people person, even if he was a pain in the ass. It was Sanghyuk’s fault that Seokwoo was busy, but Inseong really only hired Seokwoo to look pretty and intimidate other people when they went to meetings.

 

“He’ll be here soon enough. Why don’t you go talk to some of your employees. Show them how much you care or something.”

 

“Maybe I will,” and with that they parted ways.

 

Sanghyuk was just going to pour himself his first glass of champagne when a gentle hand tapped his shoulder. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

 

“Busy day?” Youngbin asked.

 

“Could’ve been worse.” Sanghyuk passed his boss the glass he just poured, getting another for himself.

 

“Thanks for dropping off my suit. I feel a touch overdressed though.”

 

Sanghyuk turned, taking in Youngbin in his navy suit with a simple dark black shirt. He looked very good, almost better than Sanghyuk. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s fitting of a CFO. You look dashing.”

 

“You look--wow. You look amazing.” Sanghyuk couldn’t help that a little pink coated his cheeks at the comment. He downed his glass of champagne, hoping to blame it on the alcohol.

 

“Thanks. Do you want to go sit down? Inseong will probably start his speech pretty soon.” Youngbin nodded and they went to find a table.

 

They talked about Youngbin’s day on the golf course and Sanghyuk’s running about and writing up reports. Sanghyuk was a bit more attentive to Youngbin’s hand on his thigh and the way he would giggle at certain things Sanghyuk did or said. It was no more than their usual interactions, but Sanghyuk felt like the champagne was bubbling in his veins.

 

Inseong got up and gave his speech on how proud he was of everyone and the company. Sanghyuk was a bit more drunk than he had planned, not having eaten much all day. It was okay though, because Youngbin was right there with him. 

 

Or at least that’s what Sanghyuk assumed when Youngbin sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around Sanghyuk’s shoulders. He couldn’t focus on anything in the room other than Youngbin. He didn’t know if the dinner was over or if Inseong was still giving his speech. He didn’t really care either because Youngbin was so fucking pretty.

 

Like, his eyes were so pretty and kind. And his hair kept falling into them, tickling his lashes and making him laugh. Sanghyuk loved how soft he was, curling into his side as they talked. They didn’t talk about anything important, more just to hear each other’s voices. It was always comforting and safe. There was no one Sanghyuk trusted more.

 

“You know that I love you right?” he whispered. Maybe whispered. It sounded pretty loud in his head when he said it.

 

“Y-you love working f-for me?” Youngbin slurred. Sanghyuk chuckled. His boss was ever the oblivious. Cute dorky sexy oblivious.

 

“No no no no no no, I love  _ you _ ,” Sanghyuk said again. The tail end of the ‘you’ dragged on for a little while.

 

“Yoo Taeyang? What--what about him?”

 

“No, I love Youngbin. Youngbin. Youngbin. Kim Youngbin I love you.”

 

“You love Kim Youngbin? My name is Kim Youngbin.” Stupid drunk sexy Youngbin.

 

“I know. I love you.”

 

“Me?” Youngbin asked. Super sexy Youngbin with really nice lips.

 

“Yes, you.” Before he could stutter out another response Sanghyuk pulled their lips together. He couldn’t really feel his lips, but he could feel Youngbin’s hands in his hair, the little hairs sprouting on the back of his neck, the smooth fabric of the shirt clinging to his waist.

 

Messy and touchy and very very hot Youngbin moaned on his lips and Sanghyuk couldn’t help but babble out a stream of ‘I love you’s. 

 

They didn’t pull apart until someone shook Sanghyuk by the shoulder. Grumpy about not being able to kiss his very hot and sexy and beautiful boss he turned to see stupid face Inseong grinning at him like a fool.

 

“Sanghyuk, you guys should probably leave. This is getting a little too racy for the company dinner.” Sanghyuk didn’t care. He cared about Youngbin. He love love love love loved Youngbin and nothing else mattered.

 

“Don’t wanna.”

 

Inseong sighed, but Youngbin was tracing circles on his cheek and Sanghyuk really liked how that felt. Such a silly cute adorable Youngbin. 

 

Juho came over with Seokwoo and they helped Inseong to pull both Youngbin and Sanghyuk to their feet. They carted the two out of the building, stumbling and giggling about something that was only funny to the completely smashed pair. They put them in a taxi headed to Youngbin’s home, no one volunteering to drive them anywhere.

 

Sanghyuk didn’t really mind. Youngbin was very very very perfect and he loved him. He loved him because there was no way he couldn’t love him. In every possible scenario, Sanghyuk would love Youngbin. It was fate. It was destiny. It was written in his DNA. How Youngbin failed to realize that, he could never comprehend. Sanghyuk knew they were soulmates from the day they met.

 

Kim Youngbin loved Lee Sanghyuk, and of course Sanghyuk loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was kinda a mess. Hope it was cute and fun though :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3<3<3


End file.
